


The Royalty of Zestiria

by thatoneevan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Edna hates everyone, Guard Sorey, Lady Edna, Lady Lailah, M/M, Magic, Mikleo's Gay, Prince Mikleo, Sorey's bisexual, Swordfighting, mikleo and sorey are extremely gay for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneevan/pseuds/thatoneevan
Summary: When Mikleo's given the choice of his arranged marriage or the love of his life, he also has to choose between the happiness of his family and kingdom or his own happiness.He doesn't know what the better choice is.
Relationships: Dezel/Rose (Tales of Zestiria), Edna & Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 7





	The Royalty of Zestiria

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH I'm so sorry this is so short. I'll be posting the character designs on my Twitter (If I can) @thatoneprince1. 
> 
> Chapter 1 will be posted later today. (future chapters will be at least 3k words, (Apart from Chapter One, which will be around 1-2k words) for now I just wanted to get this out quick.) 
> 
> This is gonna be a pretty heavy fic, so you're gonna want to enjoy these soft moments while they last.

PROLOGUE

Mikleo and Sorey had always been close, there’s no denying that by anyone. No matter how different the two were physically, growing beside each other in the castle had made them inseparable. 

Mikleo was a water deity, able to breathe water, shift into several different water creatures, control water, create water from thin air, and other water themed powers. Mikleo could do anything as long as it involved water, as long as his magic was strong enough. (There had been stories of water deities so magically inclined that they could suck the water out of a living being. Mikleo thinks fear of this was why his family was put into power.) He was very fair skinned, with white hair and bright violet eyes, full of magic and interest. Sorey, on the other hand, was a faun. Well, half faun. His mother was faun, his father wasn’t absolutely ever in the picture, although he was told his father was a human adventurer, and never really stayed in the same place for too long. “The apple never does fall far from the tree,” was Mikleo’s reaction to that, the first time he heard it. Sorey had darker skin that matched his fur. His hair was fluffy, and a dark shade of brown. It parted around ears and antlers. He had hardly noticeable freckles, as well. They had a height difference of about three inches, Sorey still growing taller, and Mikleo had just stopped. The boys couldn’t be more different physically.

Sorey’s adoptive father was the in-house captain of the guard at the time, growing up around battle, war and loss. Prince Mikleo, on the other hand, grew up around his legacy, controlling his power, manners, and duty. Both were only children, and as the only other kid Mikleo was allowed to be around, him and Sorey quickly became friends. At first both boys had been sent to see each other to be shoved out of the way. Mikleo learned that Sorey was interested in history, and had picked out a ton of books from the castle library, his most prized one was The Celestial Record, a book written about ruins and illustrated with maps, stories, and the ruins themselves. As time went on, they found themselves leaving their duties to be with each other. The first time, it was Sorey skipping his sword fighting practice to meet with Mikleo. Sorey was seven, and Mikleo was eight. They eventually got caught, and Sorey got scolded, but no punishment was to be had on Mikleo’s side. His mother was far too busy to ever punish him. 

As the two aged, they grew hobbies, some different, some the same. Mikleo was into music, Sorey was into sculpting. One of the hobbies they shared was ruin exploration. Sorey, growing his skill with a sword, would often take Mikleo out to close-by ruins for a day, his excuse for going alone with Mikleo was “I’m going to accompany him.”, and this wasn’t really a lie, he was accompanying Mikleo. Sometimes they’d get back home late, and Sorey, to avoid punishment, would spend the night in Mikleo’s room. Mikleo would often vouch for a few small lies here and there, trying his best to avoid Sorey getting punished. 

Ruins were the boys’ favourite thing to do together. Sure, everything else was nice, but as soon as Sorey and Mikleo stepped foot in the ruins, they were much more laidback. It was the place where they really got to see every side of each other. Sorey loved how calm Mikleo got, and how focused he was in the ruins. Mikleo loved how competitive Sorey was. He’d always been competitive, but in the ruins it was a lot more calmed. Mikleo was competitive in the ruins as well, but Mikleo was a lot more competitive, he just hid it well. Ruin exploration was something they never grew tired of. Mikleo wishes those moments in the ruins could last forever.


End file.
